Two of a Kind
by AlwayzWriting
Summary: She was his best friend, he was the reason for their scars. What happens when Jazzy Reed is allowed back at Bullworth after sacrificing two years at a juvenile center, to let Gary Smith escape from their last prank? I don't own anything Bully


**THE SACRIFICE**

Jazzy walked out of Crabblesnitch's office smiling proudly. Not too many people could say they've been called into the headmaster's office on the first day of school, before the bell even rang, not even in Bullworth, but she could and she was only getting warmed up. A pair of hands tightly grabbed her and pulled her to the auditorium balcony, pressing her roughly against the wall.

"How did it go?" Gary asked, and she proudly held up the keys she swiped from Miss Danvers while the secretary gushed over the headmaster. "That is way you're my favorite person at Bullworth." He doted taking the keys from her. Gary wrapped an arm tightly around her shoulders, pocketing the keys as the two made their way to science class.

"When are we going to do it?" She asked anxiously.

"Tonight, after my therapy session." He informed. Jazzy nodded and they took their seats. The two youths were anxious as they went through their day, they wanted to go through with their plan. Finally it was over and Gary's therapy session would be ending soon. She was hiding in the bushes by the parking lot when Hattrick and Crabblesnitch walked by.

"I'm telling you. The two should be separated. Jasmine Reed is a highly intelligent girl and I'm confident that if you separate her from Gary Smith, she'd put her intelligence into something more productive than terrorizing the school."

_Guess again, Fat Man._ Jazzy thought.

"You have a point, but I have a feeling it wouldn't work. In fact I know it wouldn't. If you separate them, Miss Reed would only try to come up with ways to be reunited with Gary, which I seriously doubt would bode well for anyone."

"So you're just going to let them continue this destructive behavior?" Hattrick asked flabbergasted.

"Don't worry, Mr. Hattrick, I've got things under control." She rolled her eyes, watching as the two men got in their respective cars and drove off. Jazzy climbed out of the bush and Gary grabbed her waist, squeezing tightly.

"You ready?" Gary asked, dangling the keys in front of her.

"Almost." She replied, then turned around and kissed her best friend. Jazzy wasn't sure why, just something told her to do it and do it now. After giving him her first kiss she stole the keys from him and ran to the bus. "Let's do this!" They hopped on the school bus and used the keys to start it up.

"This is going to be epic." He told her excitedly, then slammed his foot on the gas. She barely had time to grab onto the seat when it lurched forward. Neither paid any mind to the speed limit, nor pedestrians as Gary drove the bus. Gary drove it all the way to Happy Volts, and slammed it into the gate. Metal, wood and glass went flying everywhere. A piece of the glass cut over his right eye, and the fencing stabbed Jazzy in her chest. He turned around and stared at the blood staining her shirt. "Oh my God, Jazzy are you ok?" Jazzy didn't pay any attention to him though, she was gauging how far the police sirens were, not too far. The two of them would never be able to slip out of there, but maybe one of them could.

"Gary, get out of here!" She yelled shoving him off the bus. "Use the old tunnels and get back to school."

"What? What are you doing?" Gary asked, as she kept shoving him.

"I'm going to distract them, now go!" He stared at her for a second, the blood dripping into his eye as she started running along the grounds of the asylum to distract the orderlies and the police when they showed up.

That was the last image Gary Smith had of her, no one let him go to her trial, and he certainly wasn't allowed to visit her while she was in the juvenile detention center. Grand theft auto, joy riding, driving without a license and destruction of public property. Neither of them really thought she was going to get out of the center, and Hattrick couldn't stop gloating over how much Gary had improved since she was taken away. Whenever someone asked him about his new scar, he'd beat them up, because his scar always made him recall all the blood that had soaked Jazzy's shirt from the accident. From him running the bus into the fence. Someone was kind enough to inform him the wounds weren't as bad as they seemed, that they were only flesh wounds and some glue was all that was needed to close them up. He still felt guilty though, for letting her get caught.


End file.
